DescendentOfSin
by E-Reign
Summary: OC focused. Reign is the last decendant of Sin, this is her adventure into FairyTail and righting the wrong done to her family centuries ago. Can FairyTail help her? Or will she be helping FairyTail?
1. Prolouge

Deep in the land of Sin, a region located to the southeast of Fiore covered in underdeveloped and rural woodlands, up to the highest build level of the lands sat a woman. This woman has come to be known as Reign Sin, the last known heir to the once rulers on the land. Long ago merchants came to Sin offering goods and wares for trade. Stuck in their traditions the Sinners chose to shun the trades and rebuke any sort of advancement for their land. Land that they have beilieved for centuries were what the gods had gifted them and why they should rely on. Strict to their beliefs and strict to their traditions when a traveler had come by asking shelter and hospitality the Sinners had turned the traveler away in such a way he had sworn vengeance as he trecked away in the harsh storm that had suddenly sprung up.

Although seeming crude and unmendable the Sinners were simply secretive and very hesitant to trust outsiders. For the same ten families had concurred the land together and didn't let anyone trust past for it was their sacred place. They prospered in many different ways than the outside world, but Sin has one thing that kept them more prosperous than others. Stones and gems, and abundance throughout the underground. Kept secret in fear for invaders. Materials such as those that the Sin family focused their lives around, in addition to their religious beliefs of Mother Earthland. They build stone temples with precious gems and runes for devotion to their gods. Their place of guidance was always mystical and shining.

It wasn't until a few generations had passed before the rebuked traveler had returned to the land on Sin. Most did not know of the man in black with a white sash, but had heard the stories of how eerily he had tried his way into their land. So when he came knocking once again to enter Sin, the Sinners turned him away. Enraged the area became cloudy and dark, high levels of magic filled the area. Red eyes gleamed as he muttered his spell. Slowly but surely the people of Sin started to turn to stone, no one was able to outrun the curse. Except for the newest heir unknown to the traveler who was located in the center temple highest room to the top. She was frozen in time just like her family, but in a safe magical barrier of unknown origins.

Many years had passed before the child awoke. Guided by an unknown voice she grew and prosperous by herself deep in the center of the land of Sin. The young lady grew quite fast going through the motions of following her lost religion and her magic based off of the books left behind. She gathered beautiful gems from around her temple and practiced the sacred rites of her people by the age of sixteen. The writing of her people that connects her to the sacred elements water, fire, earth and air tottooed her body in powdered opal to singnify hope mixed with moon water to harness energy. The swirling and beautiful design covered the woman from her toes to a few scrawled lines upon her cheeks in glittering silver ink. Taking her peoples trials and tribulations to heart she did the rest of her rights to become the hero of her people. Every rite completely per tradition she added another stone to her being. By the age of twenty she had acquired seven stones. Amber imbedded into her right hand ring finger for fire amplification by trail of fire. On her right middle finger is jasper for earth magic amplification, by trail of earth. Following is on her left hand ring finger diamond for air, and middle finger contains aquamarine for water. Center of her back contains a bit of obsidian for protection. In the center of her forehead lays labradorite for intuition, and the center of her chest above her heart is quarts to amplify her other stones.

The young wizard had grown all on her own dependency with a little communication from a friend mentally. Her friend had taught her her native tongue Sinsian and English for when she starts her travels over boarders. For you see Reign was aware her family was no more, there were even scrolls years old she had found portraying this happening to her people. Following those there was only one other entry from the so told prophecy that she was to do her rites and head for a land called Fiore where she should look for the person who has the keys to the stars. Their ruler would be able to give her something to help stop the one her ruined her people.

Although curious by nature she didn't venture very far from her safety of the temple that was warded against outsiders. Often enough it was for basic human needs, to bath, get water, and forage. Reign became self sufficient to teach herself the writing of her people, the runes they used on a simplistic level, and the bits of alchemy to create specific potions to her her along. There was still so much more to do but something kept telling her time would come up short here soon.

Reign had just done her ritual for quarts when she realized she had not heard her companion for all these years in her head any longer. Struck by a strong feeling of energy drain she decided to climb into bed for the evening. Her last thought was about the journey to come.


	2. FairyTail

A strange feeling of loss is what woke the young woman known as Reign. Yawning and stretching her back she climbed out of her bed. Over to the water basin she brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. Donning the clothing of her people reign made sure to adjust her hand and feet wraps. Clad in all black turtle neck long sleeve and form fitting bottoms Regin was ready for the day. The unique material was collected deep in the caves of Sin where onyx silk worms reside, their specific silk has the attributes of black coloring, stretch and a bit more durable than their normal species. Carding her fingers through her long ash blonde hair Reign ties it back in a high pony and adjusts the bangs that fall to cover her forehead. Steel blue eyes gaze out the window of her temple into the early morning sunshine. A sigh leaves her mouth as she comes to the conclusion it is officially time to go. Her voice is gone and she awoke in a different time period again. For she is the same but outside of her temple has once again changed.

Grabbing the black trench of her family that is still in mint condition with their mark of a S on the back Reign puts it on before grabbing a runed sack. There is no way she can take all of her belongings but the book where she short handed a lot of her teachings, most of her gems, plenty of potions, a couple of other outfits, and more writings must go. Making sure her coat has all of the needed materials in their pockets as well she takes one more look back at her place for the last twenty years of her life. Determined and if not a bit excited Reign exists the temple to start her journey.

Keeping her head down was really quite easy, and really a gem or two here or there get her all the way to Fiore in a months time. Most of the talk around every town she got to was of how the guild Fairy Tail had just reestablished. The big time mages guild had disbanded after years only to be brought back together by some of the previous mages under the new mastership of the grandson of the previous master. Laxus is a powerful wizard and well known among the community, Reign has a feeling he might know a thing or two about the person with the keys to the stars.

Shifting focus just a bit she was currently in Crocus and only had a short train ride to Mangolia. The town was lively when the train rolled in, many shop owners outside cheering and shouting. Confused and slightly annoyed Reign tried to ask for directions to the guild but most would not answer her. However walking for about only five minutes she saw a huge building at the end of the road. Guessing to be as safe bet as any she headed up to the large doors. Pushing one open Reign was immediately surrounded by even more celebrations. A little overwhelmed the only goal she kept in mind sight was the calm looking bar where a pretty white haired woman was tending. Ducking chairs and flying bar glasses Reign quickly and quietly made her way to the bar.

Up face to face Reign recalled this face from somewhere, long white hair and pretty crystalline blue eyes she just couldn't remember.

"Oh hello there." The bartender called and her and Reign made eye contact. "How can I help you?"

"Hello." Reign responded. "Would your master Laxus by chance be in?"

A weird little smile took over the woman's face. "Why yes he is, and what would you want with him by chance?"

Reign felt pressure like nothing before to answer in the correct way to this seemingly innocent woman.

"Ah to ask about joining your guild." She finally responded.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "How wonderful. Yes right up the stairs by the stage and main door up there. Should be labeled."

"Thank you." Reign said before headed the way she was directed.

The stature of the building was insane on any guild level. The stage was surrounded by all the mages and tables, the bar had been to the left and there were other doors and hallways to both sides. Up the stairs she went, only a couple of tables up here for something labeled "S" class she noticed before seeing the double doors with a plaque above for "Master Laxus".

Reign couldnt help but wonder the type of character this guy is. Walking up to the door Reign knocked twice promptly, the door was opened by a man just a bit taller than her maybe 5'9. Long emerald green hair currently held back at the base of his neck with a fringe covering one eye, baby blue eye showing, long angular face, refined in a way Reign had not seen. Dressed in a nice burgundy overcoat with a sword upon his hip.

"Hello. How may I help you." He inquired with a soft voice.

"Hello, I was hoping to speak to Master Laxus about becoming a guild member. You are not he correct?"

"Oh pardon me" he responded moving a bit back from the door. " My name is Freed Justine, and you are?"

"You may refer to me as Reign, a pleasure." She responded.

Seeing his eyes widen just a bit was enough to have Regin smirking on the inside. Anthough secluded in human interaction details was one of her best developed skills. Not much got away from her and right away she could tell he was a man of refinery.

Clearing his throat Freed continued. "Yes well this way, Master stepped our for a moment he should be back any minute."

A loud crack of thunder then shook the room. Watching how Freed made no sudden moves Reign remained standing right in front of the now closed office door.

"Ah and there he is, please miss Reign have a seat and he should come in from the next room soon." Freed said before entering into said side room.

Looking around the room was quite bare in decoration. Other than the massive dark cherry wood primary desk with a leather seat behind it wish opera scattered about, there one a much smaller desk in the corner with a pile of books of top of it and to the side. It seemed that Freed works directly for the master. On that thought the side door opened again, looking over a very large blonde man walked out. Heading straight for the chair and plopping down. Sneaking at quick look at Freed who had followed him out Reign saw him quickly put shake his head before clearing his throat again.

"Master this is the mage inquiring about joining the guild I spoke about."

The burly blonde man straightens the reclined chair and finally makes eye contact. Reign was struck by his brilliant orange eyes immediately, then followed the large lighting shaped scar over his eye. Roguishly handsome she concluded quickly.

"Alright, alright." His deep voice rolled out. "Freed please grab me the whisky I just bought and a glass for our guest."

"So tell me, what made you decide FairyTail was the place to go?" He questioned.

"Honestly." Reign responded. "In my travels it's all I heard about. I figured if it's what everyone's talking about it's a good place to be." Reign didn't want to add about her primary goal right away, she wasn't sure how secretive or open they were as people.

"Hmm, and where is it you have been?" He follows up with.

Narrowing her eyes a bit Reign felt like she was getting a bit grilled. The whole mans posture spoke of indifference yet his eyes were keen and intelligent focused solely on her.

"My home land is Sin." The mans eyes widened a bit at that. "And I have travel through the connecting countries for about a month now to get me to here."

"Sin, interesting." Freed calls as he enters with two half filled glasses from the other room. "Isn't that the land said to have perished by curse hundreds of years ago?"

Reign could feel the curiosity from her two companions.

Taking the glass set before her and a small drink of the Smokey burning liquid she set it down before looking off to the other side of the room.

"Have you heard the tale of the last ruling family of Sin?" She asks.

"Of course." Freed answers, while Laxus hums.

"Well let's start there. My name is Reign La Sin, last descendent of the ruling line." Not bother to read their reactions she continues. "I was just a babe when my family was attacked hundreds of years ago by a man dressed all in black and a white sash. His eyes blazed red as he cast his curse. For whatever reason instead of falling with the line, I was up in the highest room of our main temple. I survived. I don't know how, and I don't know why but one day I went from a babe to a young child and awoke. There was this female voice that spoke to me at every turn, guiding me in the ways of life and taking care of myself. It was quite odd now that I think about it. But it was there, until again at the age of twenty I was frozen in time again. When I woke over a month ago there was no voice, no presence, just books about a prophecy and me. Now here I am starting my journey to find answers."

Taking another drink Reign looked over as the two men stared at one another.

"Not the craziest thing I've heard." The blond man gruffed.

Directing her gaze over to Freed she stared until he met her eyes.

"You seem well knowledgeable, tell me Freed what was the main magic of the family of Sin?"

"Well, according to tales it is said to be nature based elemental if you will. They were quite in tune with their gods in that aspect."

"Yes and what was the land known for?"

"Precious gems, although that wasn't documented until much later." He answered with a hand on his chin.

"Yes again. Would you gentlemen like to see a demonstration of nature and gem magic all in one?"

"I don't know how this would help your case but sure go ahead." Laxus stated.

Reign went to the window in the back of his office, pointed and said. "May I?"

With a nod she unlatched the window and jumped out. Following her Freed had purple wings attach to his back and Laxus took the jump. Feet planted firmly on the earth Reign unwrapped her hands and tucked the straps into her pocked. Four finer gems lit up in the moons light.

Pulling her hand up the jasper lit up as the ground she stood on extended up to the sky ten feet before pulling it back down. Cupping her right hand fire grew into a ball in the center of her palm, throwing it on the ground she pulled water from below the earths surface to sprout out before estingishing the flames. Then using the diamond on her left hand she created a whirlwind beneath her feet to launch her back to the second story window.

Walking back to the chair she sat and waited for them to join her. Reign wasn't stupid, nor was she crazy. She knew it was a long shot, but this was a piece of honesty that needed to be said if she was to be accepted into the guild and recieve their aid.

The men joined her not a minute later.

"Well it does prove you have elemental and gem magic." Laxus stated. "What it doesn't prove is what your saying has any truth to it." He finished nocking back the rest of his drink.

Reign could hear the small but quiet sigh Freed let out at his blatant answer.

Picking out her hand bindings Reign started wrapping her hands again. Not looking at the but focused on her task she started talking.

"You know, I don't really care if you think I am telling the truth. I know what is my truth and you can believe whatever you want. You asked, I answered. Now I'll ask, and you will answer. Can I join or not?" Reign do finsihed before throwing back the rest of her drink and reclining a bit in her seat before making eye contact with the Master.


	3. Starting

The silence of the room lasted for a few moments before Laxus leaned back in his chair and chucked.

"You know, what the hell. Were pretty much all crazy here in the guild. And maybe you'll spice things up for a bit since our main group of chaos has left for a long term mission". He finally answered. Even Freed shared a quiet laugh about that.

Rising and eyebrow Reign looked at both men, slightly confused but content with the answer.

"Our resident pyromaniac and his team destruction left yesterday off on a S class long term mission. Hell the whole town was celebrating a bit to have a little peace and quiet around here." Laxus continued.

"Don't think ill of us" Freed piped up. "We love all of our mages, and in all honesty they've gotten a lot better since maturing into adults. Yet their history follows them a bit, in the past they were known for destruction to follow them on their missions. We have complete confidence in them completing this mission."

Reign nodded in understanding, some people can be completely chaotic.

"Freed grab the stamp, we will welcome our newest mage to the guild."

"Not to be too particular." Reign spoke up. "But I fall mostly along the lines of a witch."

Laxus just raised a eyebrow at that declaration. While Freed stopped to stare at her.

Sighing Regin clarified. "In this day and everyone is a mage. Where they specialize in a specific magic that they have an affinity for or is hereditary. Some pick up an additional magic or two to support their main magical preference. Witches back in the day were known for having an array of skills, because the more skillful you were the more of a benefit to the clan or your people. For example, I dabble a bit in runes, spell work, potions, alchemy, gems, and my main elemental magic."

Seeing their slightly impressed looks she continued. "Look, I'm not exceptional in all of these categories of course, but my people lived by the land. In all senses of the idea. We created medicine out of what nature provides, have rituatals for brining good harvests, etc. The more you know, the better equipped and beneficial you are."

"Ah, actually that makes a lot of sense. Many clans followed that type of ideology in the past. It has declined over time due to the large array of mages now in the population." Freed says in agreement.

"But if you prefer to call me a mage I'm not against it at all, just saying I'm more than that." Reign finishes with a wink.

"Okay, okay let's get this over with. Got some things to finish before we head home this evening. Stand up Reign of Sin and let's stamp you in." Laxus states.

Rising from the chairs both mages meet on the right side of the desk.

"Where would you like it?"

Thinking for a moment Reign pulls her shirt from her pants and lifts the bottom up pointing to right above her belly button.

Laxus takes a second to asses the area chosen, Reign is impressed he decides not to comment on her unusual markings before pressing the stamp to her skin. No magic or fabulous display happens, just a slightly cold stamp pressed to her warm skin and there lies a black Fairy Tail mark.

"Just a bit up and to the left we'd have matching marks." Laxus comments before humming and going back to his seat.

"You're free to do whatever, Guild doors close at two in the morning but if you need a place to crash let me know before you leave."

Taking that as her que Reign smiles at the two and walks to the door.

"Thanks so much _Master_." She says before heading out and closing it before her.

Going down the stairs she is glad to see things have calmed down a bit, most of them passed out on table tops except for a brunette in a bikini top with a couple older men at one table towards the back still drinking. Shaking her head Reign stops by the bar again to see the white haired mage.

"Hey there." She greets.

"Hello again. Well are you officially a Fairy?" She asks back.

"Yeah I'm totally official and what not." Reign responds.

"Good, were glad to have you..?"

"Reign, and you are?"

"Mirajane, but most people call me Mira."

Matching Mira's smile Reign takes a bar stool. "Any change you have any coffee back there?"

"Not fresh, but I can make you some if you want?"

"That'd be great, thanks Mira."

"Any reason you're having coffee at 11pm?" She inquires.

"Sighhh. Yes I have to go hunt for a place to live."

With a curious look Mira states. "At this time of night?"

Shrugging Reign replies. "Well I don't have a place to stay right now, and I need to find a place to live so might as well spends my time looking."

"What are you looking for?"

"Land, hopefully by mountain of some sort."

Placing her finger to her chin Mira ponders for a moment.

"Well... there is a place of undecided land at the bottom of a small mountain, really it more of a large hill. You know it's right by Masters property, I bet he could show you it tomorrow so you don't wonder around tonight."

"Mira's right." Laxus says from a few feet behind Reign. Turning in her stool she watches as he walks over and leans against a post.

"I live about a thirty minute walk from the guild. It's back in the forest. You can crash in one of the spare rooms until tomorrow. Then we can check out the area."

Slightly dumbfounded by the generosity Reign can only nod. Slightly nervous she steals a glance at Mira who is clutching her hand to her chest and has hearts in her eyes.

"Tech." Master goes. "I don't have the energy for this. Freed will close up with Mira let's go newbie." A weird look takes over his face for a moment before heading to the front of the guild.

Not seeing any other options for herself Reign follows the large man. Stepping outside the large doors he is staring up at the night sky.

"It's going to storm tomorrow." He comments offhandedly.

"Common queenie lets go." Holding out his arm.

Reign could feel the magic energy and static in the air rising. Placing her trust in him she reaches out for said arm and holding quite tight. Her body flush to his before a boom shakes the spot they were in moments ago.

All Reign could feel is her body being filled with foreign magic before the light blinks out and they now stand in a walkway towards a house. Looking up to her left Reign sees the crinkle in Laxus eyes as he slightly smirks down at her.

"You did better than most others."

"Yeah?" She asks breathily.

"Most fall over or start puking." He chuckles out.

"Oh..." she states somewhat dumbly before realizing the reason they hadn't moved way her proximity to his body. Schooling herself and slowly moving slightly to his right she nods at him to lead the way.

They walk for a new moments before coming up to a lad cabin.

"Home sweet home." Laxus mumbles before unlocking the front door.

Reign feels herself walking through the runes surrounding the area, impressed by the magic they hold.

"May I inquire to who wrote the runes on your land? They are delicate yet intense."

Surprises widens his eyes on his side profile before he shrugs off his coat to hang on a hook.

"That would be Freed."

Reign hums at the answer. Stepping in the door way she is take aback at the simplicity. Dark wood coffee table surrounded by black leather couches and I large Lacrima tv on the wall with a huge stereo system. Behind that lies an immaculate kitchen with a full dining room table with eight chairs. A hall way lead to a couple doorways and a set of stairs.

"Alright a couple of things to know. Here is obviously the kitchen and living room, you can help yourself at any time. This hallways has two rooms, one is a bathroom and laundry, the other is an office. Up the stairs is four rooms with on suites and another sets of stairs. Second floor is the thunder legions team rooms, Freed as you met, Evergreen, and Bixlow. The fourth room is a spare. The stairs will lead you to my third floor. Only come up there if you need me." He wags his eyebrows is a kidding way before continuing. "More than likely you will meet the rest of the team tomorrow morning per tradition. We all eat breakfast together before going on our way for the day. They crash here often and pop up whenever they wish."

Reign couldn't help but ask "No partner?" She felt like he was a powerful man that could be wanted by many.

Running a hand down his face he continues towards the stairs. "No, not at the moment."

"Alright."

The second story was exactly as explained with four doors.

"Purple is Freed, green is Ever, and blue is Bix. Red is guest. I'll see you in the morning, I've got a killer headache." Laxus concluded before heading to the last set of stairs.

Reign listened to his foot steps echo before turning towards the red doors and pushing on the handle. The inside simple, grey bedding accented with red pillows and curtains. Dark wood nightstand and door leading to the I suite and closet.

Reign tired for the journey decides to take one out of Laxus book and hung her cloak on the back of the bedroom door before pulling back the covers and laying down. The soft scent from the sheets consumes her senses before it was lights out for Reign.


End file.
